simpsonspediade2009fandomcom_es-20200213-history
Sr. Burns
Charles Montgomery Burns, conocido como Sr. Burns, Monty Burns, C. Montgomery Burns o C. Monty Burns, originalmente, este personaje fue diseñado como un villano plano recurrente que ocasionalmente irrumpiría en la rutina de los Simpson para crear algunas situaciones caóticas, pero la popularidad de Burns le ha asegurado un puesto fijo en el elenco de personajes habituales de la serie. Su avanzada edad da pie a los guionistas a introducir referencias cómicas y culturales anteriores a la década de los 50. Aunque en algún episodio se ha mencionado la edad de Burns, ésta no suele ser consistente, y un reciente interés por parte de los guionistas para envejecerlo más y más ha convertido su edad en un misterio a la par que un gag recurrente. Su aspiración a aplicar tecnología o ciencia obsoletas y sus referencias a personajes, lugares y eventos de la época victoriana proporcionan comicidad al personaje. Recientemente, el señor Burns se ha vuelto menos malo y más excéntrico. Montgomery Burns representa el papel de un codicioso, amargado y excéntrico multimillonario, dueño de la central nuclear de Springfield. Sus rasgos más comunes son la avaricia, la tacañería y el egoísmo. Él personifica un gran número de características sobre el gran empresario americano, en especial el insaciable deseo de seguir aumentando su propia fortuna y poder a costa de la desgracia ajena. El señor Burns también encarna el estereotipo de jefe poco atento y desinteresado: suele olvidar el nombre de algunos de sus empleados y poco o nada le preocupa su seguridad y bienestar. Es el estereotipo clásico de capitalista despiadado y sin ninguna clase de escrúpulos. Su orientación política es conservadora y republicana y a menudo se le ve defendiendo los valores de este partido. Su coletilla más frecuente es la expresión "excelente", pronunciada lentamente en un registro bajo y siniestro, mientras se golpea las yemas de sus dedos. También suele abusar de la frase "¡Suelta a los perros!", dirigida a Smithers para librarse de las visitas no deseadas en su propiedad. Otra muletilla común proviene de su incapacidad de recordar el nombre de Homer Simpson. Cuando ve al cabeza de familia de los Simpson, se dirige a Smithers y le pregunta quién es, normalmente haciendo una descripción ofensiva del patriarca. Su ayudante le responde diciéndole su nombre y puesto en la central, a lo que Burns automáticamente reflexiona hurañamente "Simpson, ¿eh?". La familia de Burns tiene una rica y extensa historia arraigada en los Estados Unidos. Su tío abuelo, Franklin Jefferson Burns, participó en el Boston Tea Party y su madre de más de 120 años, con quien mantiene una forzada relación en la actualidad, tuvo una aventura amorosa con el vigésimo séptimo presidente de los Estados Unidos, William H. Taft. De bebé, Burns ya mostraba aptitudes de niño rico mimado y caprichoso y despidió a su niñera. Durante su infancia vivió en una pequeña casa de madera con sus padres biológicos que le apodaron "Alegrín", debido al carácter y ambiente en el que se crió. Pronto un día se le presentó la oportunidad de vivir con un retorcido y cruel multimillonario el cual era su abuelo y el pequeño Monty no dudó en abandonar a sus padres. En seguida le introdujeron en el negocio familiar: tenían una fábrica donde se encargaban de machacar átomos y esto, al parecer, le aseguró su futuro. En éste ambiente, Burns se crió consentidamente, luciendo peinados y ropas victorianos, maltratando a la gente o burlándose de los inmigrantes. Más tarde, el señor Burns se matriculó en la universidad de Yale, dónde estudió administración de empresas, jugó en el equipo local de fútbol, seguía abusando de los más desafortunados y fue introducido a la sociedad secreta de Skull and Bones. Burns se graduó en Yale en el año 1914. Parece ser que consiguió un puesto importante en el comité de la Universidad de Springfield, ya que fue él quién influyó para que dejaran entrar a Homer Simpson a estudiar, cuando se descubrió que era peligrosamente ignorante en su trabajo en la central. En 1939, a la vigésimo quinta reunión de antiguos alumnos de la universidad, Burns conoció a Lily Bancroft de 21 años. Se la llevó al cine a ver Gone With the Wind y al museo Peabody, donde dieron rienda suelta a su amor físico. De esta relación nació el único hijo de Montgomery, Larry, que enseguida fue dado en adopción y su madre ingresada en un convento de los mares del Sur. Otro amor de su juventud pareció ser una tal Gertrude. Se comprometieron pero no se casaron ya que ella murió de soledad y rabia. En algún momento también mantuvo una relación con la condesa Von Zeppelin. Burns sirvió a la armada de EEUU durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Pertenecía al batallón espringfildiano del Flying Hellfish,6 dónde entró en acción en las Ardenas, en su batalla homónima, bajo las órdenes del sargento Abraham Simpson. Durante los últimos años del conflicto, cuando su pelotón se encargaba de registrar un castillo alemán, el señor Burns se encontró con varios cuadros de incalculable valor. Como no pudieron decidir quién se podía quedar los retratos, los miembros del escuadrón pactaron que el último en morir se los podría quedar. Burns fue excluído del acuerdo al ser deshonorablemente degradado al frustrar el intento de Abe Simpsons de matar a Hitler. Posiblemente, Burns junto a Abraham Simpson sirvieron al Pacífico Sur. Al final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, el señor Burns fue contratado personalmente por el presidente Harry S. Truman para transportar un billete especial de un trillón de dólares a Europa, como contribución a la reconstrucción del continente. Por ser el hombre más rico de los Estados Unidos, pensaron que el señor Burns sería el más fiable para esta labor, aunque casi todo el mundo tenía una razón u otra para odiarlo. Burns huyó con el billete y lo mantuvo en su propiedad por muchos años hasta que Fidel Castro lo robó en el episodio "The Trouble with Trillions". A continuación, durante la década de los 60, Burns se involucró en la investigación de armas químicas en unos laboratorios que fueron destruídos por unos activistas de la paz liderados por Mona Simpson. A partir de entonces, Montgomery Burns se dedicó por completo a la construcción y gestión de la central nuclear de Springfield. Pese a que esta información sale a la luz con el transcurrir de la serie, tanto los datos de la vida de Montgomery Burns como su edad no se presentan de manera consistente ni con ningún tipo de continuidad. El día a día del señor Burns consiste en ir de su mansión a la central y otra vez de vuelta a casa. Como hombre rico, puede utilizar la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en actividades ociosas de cualquier índole, ya sean criar pájaros de carroña en su aviario o entrenar sus perros guardianes y, sobretodo, mantener reuniones políticas con organizaciones o personas republicanas y conservadoras o nazis. Suele socializarse ocasionalmente con algunos miembros aristocráticos afines, mientras que considera sus intrusiones en las clases bajas como algo excepcional. Pero generalmente pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo libre solo en su mansión con la única compañía que le pueda brindar su empleado Smithers. Cada viernes tiene que seguir un tratamiento para prolongar su vida, una semana más, en manos del doctor Nick Riviera. Para tratar de romper con su rutina, Burns se puede permitir el lujo de hacer algunas extravagancias, como sumergirse en negocios mayores o empresas míticas, ya sean abrir casinos o fábricas de reciclado como cazar el monstruo del lago Ness o escribir su biografía. Incluso, en un especial de Halloween se le ha visto organizando una cacería de humanos. Apariciones * Simpsons roasting on an open fire. (Primera Aparición). * Homer's odyssey. * There's no disgrace like home. * The telltale head. * Life on the fast lane. * Homer's night out. * Two cars in every garage and three eyes on every fish. * Bart gets an F. * Simpson and Delilah. * Dancin' Homer. * Bart vs. Thanksgiving. * Bart gets hit by a car. * One fish, two fish, blowfish, bluefish. * Homer vs. Lisa and the 8th commandment. * Old money. * Brush with greatness. * Blood feud. * Stark raving dad. * Mr. Lisa goes to Washington. * When Flanders failed. * Bart the murderer. * Homer defined. * Treehouse of horror II. * Lisa's pony. * Burns verkaufen der kraftwerk. * I married Marge. (Flashback). * Homer at the bat. * Dog of death. * Brother, can you spare two dimes?. * The last templation of Homer. * Lady Bouvier's lover. * Marge vs. The monorail. * Homer's barbershop quartet. * Bart's comet. * Two dozen and one greyhounds. * Who shot Mr. Burns? (Part one). * Who shot Mr. Burns? (Part two). * Homer the Smithers. * Burns, baby Burns. * The trouble with trillions. * A hunka hunka Burns in love. * All's fair in oven war. * Goo goo gai pan. * The bonfire and the manatees. * Treehouse of horror XVI. * Seemingly never-ending story. * Marge and Homer turn a couple play. * G.I. (Annoyed grunt). * Ice cream of Margie (with light blue hair). * The Burns and the bees. (Última Aparición). * The Simpsons uncensored family album. (Primera Aparición en el album). (Última Aparición en el album).